A Joker and A Princess
by Chase7000
Summary: Fred Weasely is totally smitten witha pretty girl. She likes him just the same. Everything seems good, but what the problem is, she's a Princess and has been challenged by a Darh Sorecess to a battle to the death....
1. The Burrow Again

The Joker and The Princess

Chapter One

The Burrow Again

Life for Harry Potter had never been an easy task. Being left on the Dursley's doorstep when he was a little baby had never helped. But ever since that faithful day, five years ago, on Harry's eleventh birthday, when his now great friend, Hagrid, had told him all about his real world. The wizarding world. You see, Harry Potter, was a wizard! And not just any wizard, a wizard who had on three different occasions defeated one of the most feared dark wizards known. Voldermort.

Now Harry was a fifteen-year old teenager, with the scruffy black hair he had inherited from his father, James Potter, and the bright green eyes his mother, Lily Potter, had left him, was standing in the kitchen of his best friend, Ron Weasely's house. Ron had bright red hair, a carrot top, exactly like his other brothers and sister. The twins, Fred and George, the ex-Head Boy Percy, his other two brother, Bill and Charlie who were away on business, and his only sister, Ginny. Ron was rather long and lanky, unlike the twins who were short and stocky. Also in the kitchen was Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger, she had brown eyes and brushy brown hair, and she used to have two front teeth that protruded. But that had changed since last year, when Madame Pomfrey had shrunken them, and when Harry's enemy, Draco Malfoy, had cursed her, when he'd meant to curse Harry.

"Nice to see you again Harry! Good summer?" Ron asked, lifting Harry's trunk into the kitchen with Fred.

"Much better now I'm back with you lot and away from the Dursley's!" Harry laughed as his snowy owl; Hedwig flapped onto his arm, hooting happily.

"After what Fred did to that Dudley last time we saw them, they'd be stupid not to let you come to ours!" George laughed, and grinned evilly at his brother.

"Now, now you two! Help Harry and Ron take Harry's things up to Ron's room, and come back down. It's such a nice evening, you can play Quidditch, whilst I get on with the dinner." Mrs. Weasely grinned broadly and waved her wand at the sink full on potatoes, which began cleaning themselves.

Later on that night, Harry was zooming around 'The Burrows' huge garden on his Firebolt broomstick, while Fred and George were practising stopping bludgers from hitting Harry. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all watching, Ron and Ginny on the verge of hysteria, whilst Hermione was edging between laughter and fear. When Percy stuck his head out of his window.

"Can you lot keep it down! My desk is piled up with paper work and it doesn't help with you all making so much noise!" Percy yelled.

"Oh shut up Weatherby!" Fred laughed rolling around on his Cleansweep broomstick. George and Harry soon joined him. Percy slammed his window as Mr. Weasely came out into the garden.

"Teasing Percy again you two?" He said looking back and fourth from Fred and George.

"No." They both said innocently, but their smiles told other wise.

"Come on now, that's not fair, he's got a lot of work to get done for me." Mr. Weasely grinned, and went back inside.

"Hermione, Ginny, be dears and set the table?" Mrs. Weasely called from the kitchen.

"Yes mum!" Ginny called back.

"Coming, Mrs. Weasely." Hermione said walking to the door.

"Hermione, how many times have I got to tell you, call me Molly, it's so much less formal." Mrs. Weasely smiled and Ginny and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Harry landed on the ground next to Ron and got off his broomstick. Fred and George followed and were about to go inside when Fred stopped, and twisted his head round, as if straining to hear something.

"Oh no." Ron sighed when he spotted him walking towards the end of the garden.

"Not again." George said rubbing his temples.

"What's up with Fred?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you don't know. We've got this new neighbour, just opposite us, and the thing is, there's a really pretty girl living there with her family." Ron began.

"Fred was out flying his broomstick a couple of weeks ago, and saw this girl out side. He didn't want to surprise her, and landed in our garden. He heard her singing and is now completely smitten with her." George finished up.

"Oh." Harry simply.

"Don't be nasty about it. I think it's really sweet." Ginny said from behind them.

"Hmm. It's about time he got his head out of the clouds about this stupid joke shop idea and starting thinking about something more permanent." Mrs. Weasely said giving her questioning glare to George, but softening it when she looked at Fred.

"Oh oh. She smiled at him; he'll be in a good mood until we go back to school now." George joked as Fred walked over with a glazed looked washed over his face. He walked past George and Ron, ignoring their back shoves and walked through the kitchen, giving his mum and 'yeah' when she said dinner be ready in ten minutes and walked up to his room, muttering a quick, 'I'll be borrowing Pig,' as he walked up stairs. Dinner at the Burrow was great, as it always was. Harry always enjoyed staying at Ron's house; it made him think about what his family would've been like, if they hadn't died when Voldermort had attacked them. The next three weeks were some of the best Harry had ever experienced, to soon was he one the way to Kings Cross train station, to get on platform nine and three-quarters, to get on the train to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.


	2. Angel Bless

Chapter Two

Angel Bless

The morning Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione were meant to go back to Hogwarts they were woken up by Mrs. Weasely quite early.

"Come on boys, up you get. You need to help me load up the trunks at the door. Your father's organised some company cars to be sent to our house." She smiled leaving the door wide open as a huge draught blew in.

"Yeah.... two more minutes." Came Fred's muffled voice.

"No, now!" Mrs. Weasely said and left the room.

"Hey Fred looks like your girlfriends sent you an owl." Ginny's voice rang out with glee.

"What!?" Fred said sitting bolt upright in bed and seeing a medium-sized barn owl sitting on the windowsill out side. 

"Well, don't just stand there Fred let it in! She may be saying something important!" Ron said rushing over to Fred's bed and pushing him to his feet. Fred walked shakily over to the window and opened it. The barn owl flew in and landed next to Harry. It held out its leg and hooted at Fred to take to note attached. Fred walked over and took the note. The barn owl, knowing its job had been done, flew back out through the window and across the street to the girl who was standing next to her window. Her copper hair blowing in the early wind.

"What's it say! Come on Fred! Tell us!" Hermione moaned at the breakfast table. Fred was still reading over the letter, he hadn't taken his eyes off it since he'd got it which had been over three hours ago.

"No! It's mine!" Fred said and scrolled it up.

"Too late!" George laughed snatching it out of his hand and passing it to Harry. "Quick read it Harry! I'll hold Fred back!" He laughed as he pinned Fred to the ground.

__

'Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been very sociable, and haven't been replying to your very hyperactive little owl, but I've been having a bit on my mind lately. The owl who is delivering is Fleet Wing. He's quite harmless, although he looks like he'll bite your hand off. Maybe I'll see you around. I heard you were going to Hogwarts. I'll be going there too. I hope I see you soon.

Angel Bless'

"Angel Bless? Pretty name." Harry grinned giving the letter to Hermione and Fred broke free of George's' grip.

"She sounds nice!" Hermione teased and gave the letter to Ron who ran out into the garden Fred chasing him.

"Ron! Give it back! It's mine!" Fred yelled pinning Ron to the floor, with everyone else watching.

"Say please!" Ron yelled back, spitting the mud in his mouth out.

"NO!" Fred roared at him and snatched the letter. He'd been so busy wrestling Ron that he hadn't noticed the girl from opposite their house walking over to them until his family, Harry and Hermione had stopped laughing and gone very silent. 

"Excuse me...." She said very quietly. Fred turned round and his mouth almost dropped to his knees. Looking at her Harry could see she had long copper hair tied in a lose pony-tail, and soft brown eyes which were trying as hard as they could to hide the hint of sadness there. She looked about Harry's age, maybe a bit older. Fifteen or sixteen.

"Fred! Say something!" Ron whispered harshly, and kicked Fred in the shin.

"Ow! Hey! Er...er....yeah....erm...what can I do for you?" He asked trying to regain his composure.

"I was just wondering, did you get my owl this morning?" The girl asked.

"Er...yeah. So, you must be Angel? Right? I'm Fred." Fred smiled and stuck his muddy hand out. Angel smiled weakly and shook his hand, not caring about the mud. "So, you're going to Hogwarts. Who's class?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure." Angel replied simply and shrugged. "I guess I better be going. See you there Fred." 

"Yeah! Oh! Hang on! Would you like to come with us? My dad works of the Ministry of Magic and got some cars to take us to the train station. If you want, we can take you. And you can sit with us on the train, if you like." Fred said. Angel tossed her head round and looked over her shoulder. She was smiling a bit more now and her eyes even looked happy.

"OK. I'll be back over in a bit." She smiled and walked off.

"Well that went well didn't it." George laughed when she was out of ear shot.

"Fred! Hurry up! Come along! We can't wait! Else we'll be late!" Mrs. Weasely called holding a Ministry car door open for Fred who was waiting for Angel.

"Two more minutes mum! Please!" Fred pleaded.

"NO! NOW!" Ginny and Mrs. Weasely yelled.

"Oh....mum!" Fred whined walking towards the car.

"Hey! Wait! You're not going to leave without me? Are you?" A voice said behind Fred. He spun round and came face-to-face with Angel.

"Gagh!" Fred said falling over on to the ground.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Angel said kneeling down next to him.

"It's OK. Don't worry. I'm fine." Fred said getting up slowly with the help of Angel.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over!" Angel smiled apologetically.

"Like I said, it's OK!" Fred laughed.

"Thank you for waiting." Angel smiled again and kissed Fred on the cheek. She walked over to the car and got in. Fred grinned broadly and ran over to the car he got in and sat next to Angel.

"Hey, where's your trunk?" He asked.

"Oh, a friends taking it." Angel replied quietly.

Soon enough the load of them were on The Hogwarts Express. Angel had spilt up with them when they had got onto platform nine and three quarters and said she'd meet up with them again on the train. They'd all agreed and begun heaving their heavy trunks on to the train, along with owls and other familiars. They'd seen a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. Neville was notorious for being forgetful and had a fear of the Potions teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. They also saw some other friends, and enemies. Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle had always been Harry and Ron's enemies, since the first day at Hogwarts. Malfoy was a weed at heart, with a very pointed face, white blonde hair and an attitude like a bull. You couldn't really say anything about Crabbe and Goyle, all they really did was walk around grunting a lot. They'd never been very good friends, and had hated each other since the day they'd met. 

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Ron grinned as he, Harry, Hermione, George and Fred settled into their compartment.

"Yeah. OK." Harry said. Hermione and George joined in, but Fred stayed by the door.

"Fred...you playing?" George asked.

"Huh? Oh, nah. I'm just wondering where Angel is, hope she didn't get left behind." Fred said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she got on the train. She's probably on her way down to see you as we speak." Harry joined in.

"Yeah! She seemed really interested in you. Else why would she've kissed you." Hermione smiled cheekily.

"What's this, someone kissed a weasel. What, was she desperate as well as blind?!" Malfoy said laughing at his own joke along with Crabbe, Goyle and another Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson.

"Who asked you Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Who asked you Weasel?!" Malfoy shot back. He was just about to fire something out of his wand at Fred when Angel pushed passed him, causing his spell to fire onto Goyle, who's legs began to wobble like jelly.

"Hello Fred." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek again. Fred who was slightly surprised by this action grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Who's this?" Angel asked and eyed Malfoy carefully.

"I-I-I'm Draco Malfoy. Son of the great Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Malfoy said courteously and bowing low. Angel looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Lucius Malfoy. THE Lucius Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes, my fath-" 

"The Lucius Malfoy who was a death eater? The Lucius Malfoy who served Voldermort? And escaped from being put into Azakaban? The Lucius Malfoy who was responsible for a numerous amount of deaths of witches and wizards born of Muggles? The Lucius Malfoy who caused the destruction of the Sorcery Court and murdered the King and Queen? That Lucius Malfoy I would not be proud of." Angel interrupted. Malfoy loosened his collar and gulped a bit. The whole carriage was silent. You could've heard a pin drop. 

"Err....yes." Malfoy said after a long silence. "That Lucius Malfoy." 

"Really." Angel said standing her ground. "Well, I'd just like to say." She said and walked up to Malfoy. "Any friend or relation to Lucius Malfoy, is no friend of mine." She gave Malfoy an icy stare with hard brown eyes and stood back next to Fred who put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Right. Well. We better be off. See you at school." Malfoy said and left hurriedly with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle (who's legs had stopped wobbling) following, open mouthed behind him.

Angel's shoulders flopped the minute Malfoy was out of sight. Everyone in the carriage stared at her. Fred was beaming from ear to ear. Angel looked round them all and smiled weakly. 

"Sorry. I hope I didn't scare anyone." She said in her normal quiet tone.

"No way! That was amazing!" Ron laughed. Angel smiled as everyone else began to give her compliments about how she'd handled Malfoy. She spied the cards on the carriage table and grinned.

"What are you playing? May I play?" She asked.


	3. A Princess at Hogwarts

Chapter Three

A Princess at Hogwarts

As the day progressed, Angel became more talkative and laid-back around her new friends. She and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks became friends, and Angel managed to teach him that Fleet Wing, Hedwig and Pig weren't food, and that mice, rats and small birds were. A they neared Hogwarts, she became very quiet again, and started replying to people with one syllable words. As the train began to slow and the students started getting changed into their black robes and pointed hats, she wandered off to the front of the train and didn't appear after that. 

As everyone began to file off the Hogwarts Express, Harry saw his great friend, Rubeus Hagrid who taught Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was one of Harry's best friends. Despite being half giant, Hagrid was extremely gentle and a lot of fun. Although he did have a strange obsession with large dangerous animals. Dragons mainly.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called over the crowd of students.

"All righ' Harry!" Hagrid called back he waved, and grinned. "All first years, over this way!" He yelled calling over the new students of Hogwarts. They followed him and Harry walked over to the Deputy Head, and head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall.

"All fifth years follow me!" Professor McGonagall called shrilly leading the way up some stone steps which went passed the lake which housed the Giant Squid, and up to the main bulk of the castle. 

She led them in and into the Great Hall where all the other teachers and houses were already settled. But there was something strange about the atmosphere up at the head table. It seemed tense, as if they were worried about something. In the centre was Professor Dumbledore. An elderly wizard and by far one of Harry's favourites. To his left would be Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. On Dumbledore's right was Harry's least favourite teacher, the Potions teacher, Professor Snape. Snape disliked Harry the same amount, despite the fact his father had once saved him. There were other teachers too, and a new teacher Harry didn't recognise. He nudged Ron in the rib and nodded in the new teachers direction.

"Must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron said darkly looking over the new teacher. He was rather white faced with small beady black eyes that were darting around the hall. The teacher was wearing grey robes and gold rings on all of his fingers. Hagrid was sitting in his seat at the end of the table with his big old brown coat on. He was speaking to the new teacher and laughing a bit too. 

Suddenly McGonagall entered leading a line of new students and carrying a battered old hat in her hands. A stool zapped into the centre of the Hall and she placed the hat on it. This hat was no ordinary hat, it was the Sorting Hat, the hat that decided which of the four houses you were in. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin (the house that produced the most dark wizards) and Gryffindor. She unrolled a scroll and began reading out names. 

"Andrews, Levi." She called out first. A small boy with black hair went, sat on the stool and put the hat on.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat yelled. There was a great cheer from the Ravenclaw table as Levi walked over with a smug look on his face. 

"Andrews, Belle." McGonagall called out. A girl, much the same as Levi walked towards the stool sat down and placed the hat on her head. There was a long silence.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat. Belle breathed an obvious sigh of relief as she made her way over to the cheering Hufflepuff table. McGonagall continued to run through the new students, when the last boy, Zac Yellstone had been sorted into Gryffindor, she walked back up to her seat and left the stool and Sorting Hat in the middle of the room. Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled warmly at the Hall of students who when quiet as he stood.

"Welcome back, to old students and welcome to new students. It's good to be back and I hope you are all ready for a busy year." Dumbledore began as a few groans went up from different tables. The loudest came from Fred and George. "I see our jester's have not retired from their tricks." Dumbledore smiled at them and went on with his introduction. "I have most news to tell you all, and it is of the utmost importance. We are very proud to have a member of royalty in our mists this year." He began. There were gasps and murmurs from students all around the room. Dumbledore chuckled as he shushed the Hall. "Yes, yes, it's all very exciting. Her Highness should be along in a few minutes, but before she arrives, I'd like to say that she is most timid and shy. She is not much older than most fifth years. Her coronation will be taking place at Hogwarts near the end of the academic year." Dumbledore said. The Great Hall doors opened suddenly and a great gasp went up from the students, but alas, it was only a barn owl who landed on Dumbledore's arm. Dumbledore stood up, as the owl departed to the owlery. "She comes." He said as the Hall doors opened fully.

Suddenly a huge procession entered the Hall containing Dragons blowing flames and flying around the room, Unicorns spraying silver dust everywhere and over everyone from their horns. Phoenixes were flying around the room singing their beautiful song and flapping small gold and red flames everywhere which went out as they hit the floor, table or a person. There were Veela dancing to the phoenix song and a huge amount of the male students were falling off their chairs, including Snape, which caused Ron to go into hysterics, not that anyone noticed. The procession suddenly stopped and everyone, teachers, student, Unicorns, Phoenixes, Dragons and Veela all looked at the open double doors as a huge black unicorn appeared being ridden by a hooded girl. The Unicorn neighed loudly and sprayed silver dust out of it's horn. The rider kicked it's sides and it began to canter down the hall, and to everyone's amazement, just as it was about the crash into the end table, two huge black wings spread out from it's body and it flew in the shape of the ceiling, upside down and landed, a little way in front of the stool which had the Sorting Hat on. 

The whole Hall burst into a roar of yells, applause and whistles. The rider climbed off the unicorn and rubbed it's nose. It neighed to the rest of the unicorns all of which followed it out of the Hall on the grounds. The Phoenixes, Veela and Dragons followed them. 

"Your Royal Highness! It's so good to see you again! It's amazing how much you've grown." Dumbledore smiled walking down from the top table to the hooded girl. 

"Thank you Professor. It's good to be back." The hooded girl replied. "Hagrid, would you be so kind as to take my cloak?" 

"Oh, yes yer 'ighness!" Hagrid smiled, obviously gobsmacked a member of royalty had even acknowledged he was in the room. He took her cloak off and revealed a sixteen year old girl with copper hair down to the middle of her back tied with a blue band at the end, she had soft brown eyes and was smiling slightly. She was wearing a white shirt with a red overall over the top, she had brown leather heeled boots on and orange/red gloves on (much like what Garnet wears in FFXI).

"It's Angel." Ron whispered to Harry who nodded just as Fred fell off his chair and hit the stone floor with a thump. 

"Students, this is Princess Angel Bless, the next ruler of the Witch, Wizard and Sorcery World." Dumbledore said. Students began to whisper to each other and talk quietly. "Hush! Hush!" Dumbledore said firmly. The Hall went quiet again. "Your Highness?"

"Yes. Erm...I'm not to good at this. I will be here for the majority of the year and will be in normal fifth year classes. I'd like it if you all treated me as you would treat any other students." Angel turned to the top table. "That includes the teachers too." She looked back at the students. "Just so you know I did used to go to Hogwarts, and I know how everything works. I won't keep you any longer, enjoy your meal." Angel smiled and backed up towards the top table.

"Wait Your Highness. You must be sorted first. Please. Sit." Dumbledore said directing the way to the stool. Angel sat down and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron and George whispered at the same time watching intently. Harry could see Malfoy watching just as intently and mouthing 'Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!' The silence was almost unbeaable, but finally the Sorting Hat spoke.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled. Angel's face flushed colour back into it as she smiled at Harry as Du,bledore removed the hat.

"YES!" Fred yelled jumping out of his seat. Everyone looked at him. Harry, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny trying as hard as possible not to laugh.

"Mr. Weasley was there something you wished to say?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Ah...err....yeah...erm..." Fred stammered. 

"Fred was just expressing his excilleration that a Princess would be in, by far one of the best houses. Weren't you Fred?" Angel smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Would you like to sit over here, Your Highness." Fred asked bowing. Angel leaned on one hip and sighed. "Sorry. Angel."

"That's better. Thank you." Angel smiled walking over and sitting next to him.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Fred said to her as food appeared on the table. "Why didn't you tell us?" He whispered.

"Didn't want to. It was the first time I actually had friends who liked me for who I was. Not for my power or status. You understand, don't you? You're not angry with me?" Angel said doubtfully.

"Nah. 'Course not. I'm just glad you're with us, and not in Slytherin." Fred smiled and put and arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be able to stand being in Slytherin with sleazer over there." Angel pointed to Malfoy and giggled.

"Yeah. He would've gotten annoying." Fred smiled and kissed her hair.

The feast was a lot of fun. Loads of good food. Loads of noise, loads of laughter and a lot of friend making for Angel. She was quite upset when she had to go to bed. But before she did, Fred said he'd show her the quickest route to Gryffindor tower. As he did they just talked about a lot of different things. Fred was most interested in the winged Unicorn, what Angel told him was actually called a Uniaus (Unicorn/Pegaus) called Sliver Mane. A good friend of hers. Whereas she was more interested on finding out about this joke shop idea of his, which he said started out as a really stupid idea, that he and George mainly did it to whined their mum up, but over the years, it'd actually taken flight and they found that they could really make funny tricks and amuse people, so they'd set their sights on making a joke shop. 

When they got to Gryffindor tower, the Portrait of the Fat Lady who demanded the password.

"I'm not sure what it is, I wasn't listening proberly." Fred said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. It's 'Animagmus'" Angel smiled as the portrait door swung open and they walked into the tower. The common room was completely deserted. They both sat down on soft chairs for a little bit and stared at the fire. Angel then looked at the old golden clock on the fire place mantle. 12:15 am. They'd been talking for quite a long time.

"I guess we better be going to bed." Angel said heaving her self up from the deeply soft and comfy chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah. See ya at breakfast." Fred smiled. Angel smiled back and turned to go up to the girls dorms, when Fred's voice stopped her. "Hey Angel." He said.

"Yeah?" Angel said turning round to be facing Fred. Despite being quite a bit taller than Angel, she still felt their lips brush against each other, and allowing their lips to melt into a kiss. Neither pulled apart until they heard a noise from the boys dorms and someone coming down stairs. 

"See you in the morning." Frd grinned cheekily.

"Yeah." Angel smiled warmly and started climbing the steps to the girls dorms. When she got there, she shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She sighed deeply and replayed the moment when she and Fred had just kissed in her head, over and over until she was finally asleep.

Over in his dorm Fred could help the things he was thinking wizzing round his head. He was feeling overly proud of himself, as well as humilliated. 

__

I just kissed a Princess. She must hate me now. He thought climbing into bed. _I know, I'll apologise to her, tomorrow at breakfast. Say it was an accident and that I didn't mean for it to happen and that it'll never happen again._ _Yeah. That'll work. _He smiled to himself as sleep slowly took over. _That is, unles she'd like to say something first._ He thought to himself and fell asleep finally.


	4. Professor Bawer

Chapter Four

Professor Bawer

The day after Angel's arrival, she was sitting at breakfast with Parvati Patil, Hermione, Lavender Brown, Ginny and a new Gryffindor, Lila Marsh. They were talking to each other about what lessons they were going to be having, and when, and Lavender, Hermione, Ginny and Parvati gave Lila and Angel the low down on some of the teachers.

"Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, always favours Slytherins! And looks for anyway to take points off Gryffindor, stay on the good side of him....and Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, he's really nice, despite the fact everyone likes to take the mick about his height." Lavender said.

"Uh-huh. And what about the Transfiguration teacher? That's one of the things I've been looking forward to most!" Lila squeak quietly, and she poured more sugar onto her porridge.

"Transfiguration, that's taught by McGonagall. She's a good teacher and all, but she's really strict! Cross her and you really know about it! And History, that's taught by Professor Binns, our only ghost teacher. History's a good time to get an extra nap in." Parvati grinned.

"Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed, astonished.

"Oh come on Hermione. We all know you're top of every class, but you can't go telling me you've never fallen asleep in one of his lessons." Parvati said in mock exasperation. Hermione blushed slight and said in a quiet voice:

"Maybe I've fallen asleep once or twice....." At this Angel burst out laughing. 

"Something funny, Bless?" A cold voice said behind her. Angel turned round and saw Snape looking down at her. His face was hard, but there was something about his eyes that was different, usually they were cold, hard and full of hate, but now they had the smallest hint of fondness and warmth in them.

"No professor Snape. I was just talking to Hermione, Parvati and Lavender about what lessons we've got today. That's all." Angel smiled sweetly and looked at Snape, waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, well. Not so loud, eh?" He said and walked off to the end table. Black robes billowing behind him. Angel turned and looked at her colding bacon, suddenly losing her appetite.

"That, was amazing! Any of the other students had said that, a hundred points would be taken from our house and we'd be put in detention with Filch!" Ginny grinned.

"Huh...yeah." Angel said and shut her eyes.

When she'd looked at Snape, something, a distant memory had drifted into her mind. It was very blurred, but there was a young mans voice, pleading something to take her away and to protect her. Then more voices, and a scuffle as what ever she was on went off, her attached. She was brought out of her thought by the flutter of wings from above. The post had arrived. Fleet Wing fluttered down next to her and landed next to her plate, dropping three letters.

"Thank you Fleet Wing." Angel said fondly, and scratched the barn owl gently on the head, at which he nipped her hand affectionately and began eating the cold bacon. Angel opened the first letter. It was written in an untidy scrawl, in green ink. Angel read.

__

'Angel, as you're going to be having Care of Magical Creatures with me this afternoon, just after Defence Against the Dark Arts, I was wondering if I could borrow Sliver Mane and the other Unicorns? I may also need to Phoenixes as I'm planning to do a project concerning them. Send us your answer back, either with Harry's owl Hedwig, or Fleet.

Yours, Hagrid.'

Angel smiled as she re-read it. She took a golden eagle quill out of her bag and wrote on the back of the note:

__

'Sure thing Hagrid. Sliver Mane may not trust you....yet, so I'll bring him along. If that's OK with you. The Unicorns will trust you though. They've been taught to trust both men and women. So no worries there. About the Phoenixes, I'm not to sure. I'll have to ask Charm Master if his flock will agree. But other than that it's fine. 

See you later, Angel.'

She refolded it and gave it to Fleet Wing to took off after eating the bacon and took off to Hagrid's hut.

"Who's Charm Master?" Hermione asked, who'd been watching Angel writing the note.

"The leader of my flock of Phoenixes. I'll have to ask him, I'm sure he'll agree though." Angel replied. She looked round at the weird looks she was getting from the four girls surrounding her. "What?"

"You can talk to Phoenixes?" Parvati said in awe.

"Yeah. Being a future ruler I was made to study different languages, so I could communicate with different species. But it turned out I could speak Unicate, Firename and Parsaltounge already." Angel smiled. "Unicate is Unicorn language, Firename if Phoenix language and Parsaltounge is the-"

"Ability to speak to snakes. We know. Harry's one." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh. OK." Angel said untying the other two letters. One from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, just asking if she got to Hogwarts alright, and to keep him updated with all that was going on there. And the other her daily input of the Daily Prophet which she opened and began reading. Focusing in on the article about her entrance at Hogwarts, and her being there for her coronation.

Later, Angel, Ron, Hermione and Harry were making their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts when they bumped into Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who were on the way to the same lesson.

"Watch where you're going!" Ron snapped at Malfoy who looked at them with a look of disgust.

"Us? You ran into us Weasel. What, couldn't see where you were going because of Potters blinding ego?" Malfoy sneered.

"That the best you can come up with?" Angel muttered under her breath, and blocking a jelly legs spell from Millicent at the same time with a wave of her hand.

"Bulstrode!" Malfoy snapped. "Use magic when I say! Not before!" He scowled as Millicent backed off. Surprised, just like Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy.

"Excuse us please Malfoy. We're going to be late for our lesson." Hermione said, politely.

"Aw! Ickle Granger scared she's not going to be top of the class if she's late." Malfoy sniggered as they she stalked passed. "Mudblood." He muttered, thinking no one heard him.

"Malfoy. Could I have a word?" Snape's voice said from behind Angel. Ron's heart sank. He'd seen the whole thing. Even though it wasn't their fault, the Gryffindors would be getting the blame.

"Yes sir?" Malfoy asked.

"You just broke a school rule. No magic in the corridors. Five points from Slytherin thanks to you, and ten points off thanks to Miss Bulstrode. Now, I think that's quite enough damage done by you. All of you, to your lesson!" Snape said. He walked off to his lesson with everyone else staring at him. Ron and Harry's mouth's were open, out of surprise that they hadn't gotten in trouble and that he'd taken points off his own house. Malfoy and his friends mouths were almost on the floor because Snape, their Head of House and favourite teacher had just taken points away.

"I thought he was supposed to hate Gryffindors." Angel said to Harry and Ron.

"Me too!" Ron said still in awe. 

"Hi Ron! Hi Harry....hi Angel." A voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Fred, George and their friend, Lee Jordan, smiling behind them. 

"What happened?" George asked.

"Snape just took fifteen marks off Slytherin! Off Malfoy!" Ron replied grinning from ear to ear.

"No way!" Lee exclaimed and pushed them to explain. Angel was leaning on the wall, away from them, trying to ignore the questioning expression on Fred's face.

__

Yep. She hates me! I knew kissing her was pushing my luck! Fred thought. He smiled apologetically, to his surprise, Angel smiled back, shyly, but still, it was a start. She just about to say something when another voice appeared.

"You students! Get to your lessons now!" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor!" The group of them said in their own little way and walked off. 

Harry, Ron and Angel appeared in Defence Against the Dark Arts a little late, but not so late that the Professor told them off. They sat at the back of the class next to Hermione and took out their books, quills and pieces of parchment.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione whispered harshly to Harry.

"Tell you later." Harry replied.

"Something to say Miss Granger? Mr Potter?" The teacher asked. 

"No sir." Harry relied, looking like a startled bird.

"Good, good. Anything you do want to say, please share with the class." The teacher said and leaned on the desk. "Now, none of you would've met me, I am Professor Bawer, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now who can tell me what you have been learning so far." Professor Bawer asked looking at the class. He darted his beetle like eyes around the class and landed on Angel who was smoothing out her quill. "Ah, Miss Bless. Maybe you can tell us what a truly powerful Sorceress, such as your mother, would use to block a....lets start with an easy one first....a rictusempra charm, or better known as the tickling charm." He asked. But Angel was still concentrating on the words: _'a truly powerful Sorceress, such as your mother....' _Professor Bawer had said.

"Y-you knew my mother?" Angel blurted out. There was a sniggering from in front of her. It was Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle. Angel shone the palm of her hand on their backs and mutter something under her breath which made the three of them begin itching themselves fiercely.

"Miss Bless! There was no need for you cast an itching charm. Although I do say they deserved it." Professor Bawer said.

"Please, sir. Can we go up to the hospital wing?!" Malfoy said in desperation.

"Yes, alright. Go all together." Professor Bawer said waving a hand to the door. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle made their to the door, still scratching.

"Now, back to the matter of blocking any type of charm." Professor Bawer said clapping his hands and grinning at the class.

"You still haven't answered me! You said you knew my mother!" Angel blasted out. Everyone stared at her.

"No one would ever yell at a teacher." Lavender said to Seamus.

"Yeah. But she's a Princess isn't she. I guess she's allowed to give them a hard time." Seamus replied still staring. Professor Bawer stared at Angel who glared back. She was standing up and trying not to topple, as most of her weight was going onto her wrists.

"Princess, are you telling me you have never met your mother?" Professor Bawer asked in awe. Angel shook her head. the was a small gasp from a few people around her and someone, most likely Parvati whisper; 'Oh, the poor thing.' quietly. "Your Highness," Professor Bawer said bowing graciously to her, "if you would like to come back to the class room at the end of the day on Friday, I will be honoured to tell you what ever would you like to know about your mother. But for now, may we please get back to the subject of blocking charms." He finished. Angel nodded again and lowered herself into her seat.

By the end of the lesson all the class had written down everything to know about blocking a tickling charm, a jelly legs curse, and the spell which allowed you to conjure up a snake from your wand. The end of the lesson came and everyone packed away their things. Angel packed hers away more slowly and told Harry, Ron and Hermione she'd see them in Care of Magical Creature next. They all agreed and ran out the door. Angel picked up her bag and walked over to Professor Bawer who was swishing his wand back and fourth as the board cleaned itself.

"Err...Professor Bawer?" Angel said timidly.

"Yes Miss Bless?"

"What...how....when..." Angel trailed off.

"You want to know how I knew your mother?" Bawer said. Angel nodded. "I shan't tell you. You'll find out in your own time. All I will tell you, is that she was a very powerful and very well known Sorceress." Bawer told her. "Now go to your next lesson." Angel left and ran off to find Silver Mane.

"Where is she!? I asked 'err ta be 'ere with Silver Mane." Hagrid said to himself as the other students appeared.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I asked Angel to bring Silver Mane down. I better tell you all what we're gonna be doin' this year." Hagrid said. "Well, It's gonna be nicer that last year, with the blast ended skwrets. Up to Christmas we'll be learnin' about Unicorns and Unigus. Unicorns crossed with Pegasus. So that's sumthin' that'll keep you all happy. And then, after that we'll be doin' a project on Phoenixes." Hagrid grinned under his shaggy beard. There were excited gasps from the class.

"Er...Hagrid. Where are you getting the animals from?" Hermione asked.

"Angel said she'd lend them to me. Can't pass up a chance like this." Hagrid replied.

"Where are the Unicorns?" Neville asked.

"They should be comin' along with Angel and Silver Mane." Hagrid replied. There was a sudden thunder of hooves and the heard of Unicorns came into sight. "Everyone back 'ere!" Hagrid bellowed, pulling students back against the wall of his hut. Angel passed over head riding on Silver Mane, who hovered in mid air. She whistled and flew on. The Unicorns followed Silver Mane and started a formation around the hut. Finally Silver Mane landed, the Unicorns cantered over and stopped behind him. Angel climbed off Silver Mane's back and patted his neck. She turned round when she heard applause from the students. She smiled and bowed, Silver Mane followed suit by kneeling on one of his front legs and bowing to the ground. The Unicorns copied.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Angel." Hagrid beamed patting her back and nearly sending her flying. He went to rub Silver Manes nose who flinched back. 

"Steady, steady." Angel utter into Silver Mane's ear quietly. Silver Mane calmed himself and allowed people to stroke him and neighed to the rest of the herd to allow the students to pat them as well.

"Well, since we've got Silver Mane 'ere and an expert on the 'ere too, maybe you could tell us a bit about Uniguses and the Unicorns." Hagrid grinned sitting on the ground. Angel smiled embarrassedly and pulled Silver Mane forward. 

"I wouldn't say I was an expert, but I'll do my best Hagrid. Now everyone please sit down and I'll begin." Angel said. Everyone did as they were told and listened intently.


End file.
